Kalau saja dia tahu
by mayo prince
Summary: Shikamaru berharap dia lahir beberapa tahun lebih cepat. Supaya bisa bersanding dengannya, tentu.


**Kalau saja dia tahu…****, a Naruto fanfiction, tribute to Shikamaru x Temari**

Naruto dan segala isinya adalah hak milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi kalau dia jual, ya udah.

Sebuah tribute untuk OTP ku tercinta di Naruto. Saat kumenulis jam menunjukkan pukul 9:29 PM, waktu Indonesia Barat. Sekarang silahkan membaca.

Shikamaru Nara berbaring di tempat biasanya ia melihat awan, sendirian kali ini. Chouji, Ino dan Asuma sedang pergi melaksanakan misi. Sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri tidak ikut karena harus bertanggung jawab sebagai panitia ujian Chuunin. Baru saja Hokage kelima memanggilnya untuk menjemput utusan Suna dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, namun rasanya ia terlalu malas untuk bangkit.

Ah, biarlah. Lagipula Kankurou bukan pengadu, Kankurou sudah tahu seluk-beluk Konoha, jadi tidak ada salahnya telat sedikit.

"Kamu disini, rupanya?"

Sesosok gadis dengan rambut diikat empat dan membawa kipas besar menunduk untuk melihat ke wajah Shikamaru. Shikamaru kaget.

"Kamu…Temari?"

Temari tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Aku pikir…Kankurou yang datang sebagai utusan Suna" kata Shikamaru, masih tetap berbaring. Temari tertawa.

"Pantas kau datangnya telat sekali. Pasti menyedihkan kan kalau jalan-jalan keliling Konoha dengan cowok?"

"Yah, hampir. Lagipula kenapa aku harus ditunjuk sebagai panitia ujian Chuunin, sih? Benar-benar merepotkan" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Kamu nggak berubah ya" ledek Temari, "Cowok cengeng yang pemalas!"

"Apapun katamu" sahut Shikamaru dan bangun dari tidur-tidurannya. Temari agak terkejut juga, tinggi Shikamaru lumayan bertambah dua tahun ini. Ia sadar, Shikamaru adalah laki-laki, dan pertumbuhannya pasti lebih cepat daripada perempuan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru, membuat muka Temari memerah sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok!" kata Temari terburu-buru, "Jadi, apa mending kita ke tempat ujiannya duluan?"

"Merepotkan, tapi bolehlah, sebelum Hokage kelima marah kepadaku. Omelan perempuan sih, cukup dengan ibuku saja" gerundelnya seperti biasa.

Sepanjang ruas jalan Konohagakure, Shikamaru berpikir betapa bangganya dia bisa berjalan dengan Putri (Mantan, lho) Kazekage Suna. Temari cantik dan dewasa, beda dengan Ino atau Sakura dan cewek lainnya yang Shikamaru kenal. Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan Temari tambah cantik. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan model yang lebih trendi, meski Shikamaru lebih menyukai baju lamanya. Ia juga sedikit menyesalkan perubahan Temari yang cepat sebab semua laki-laki yang melihat Temari akan tercengang dan terus memandangnya. Shikamaru lah yang merasa risih, dan merasa ingin mencekik para laki-laki tidak tahu malu itu.

Kalau saja ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru telah jatuh cinta padanya…

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari yang heran pada Shikamaru yang terus mengeluarkan aura pembunuh sepanjang jalan.

"Merepotkan tahu, kau dilihatin semua laki-laki maniak!" kata Shikamaru kesal, "Terbangin aja mereka sampai negeri Oto dengan kipasmu!"

"Walah, aku sih udah biasa" tawa Temari, "Seharusnya kau lihat sudah berapa cowok yang datang melamar untuk menikahiku. Gaara sampai stress karenanya."

"APA?" Shikamaru berteriak keras sekali, membuat Temari malu. Ia menarik Shikamaru pergi dari keramaian. Cowok itu merasa kesal dan penasaran akibat fakta mengejutkan tersebut.

"Bukannya kamu terlalu muda untuk itu, Temari!"

Temari cemberut, "Siapa bilang? Ingat, aku 3 tahun lebih tua darimu!"

Ia lalu dengan kesal berjalan di depan Shikamaru, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Shikamaru yang ber-IQ 300 terus berpikir dan berpikir dengan serius. Ya, Temari memang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Berarti tahun ini ia 16-17 tahunan. Ya amplop! Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal, ia memang sudah cukup umur menurut hukum Suna. Berarti ia bisa menikah kapan saja, ya nggak?

Shikamaru menyesalkan kenapa ia tidak lahir lebih awal, dengan demikian, bukankah ia bisa lebih cocok bersanding dengan Temari?

"Sepertinya kita datang terlalu awal" keluh sang Putri Suna, "Bahkan tempat ini belum dibuka!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bawa kuncinya" Shikamaru merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan satu kunci yang lumayan besar, "Aku bukakan"

Gerbang besar itu terbuka dengan pelan. Temari menatap stadium itu takjub, "Hei, bukankah ini tempat kita dulu bertanding, Shikamaru?"

"Yap" jawab Shikamaru, menutup kembali gerbang meski tidak rapat agar orang umum tidak masuk.

"Memalukan sekali, aku kalah darimu" kata Temari, berjalan di tengan lapangan tempat bertanding, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sepintar itu sebelumnya"

"Kau kan menang, Temari" koreksi Shikamaru, mengikuti di belakang Temari, "Dan kau juga hebat sampai aku kecapekan. Ah, mengingat ujian Chunin itu saja sudah merepotkan"

"Dasar" sekali lagi Temari tertawa. Belum pernah Shikamaru melihatnya tertawa sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Dia terlihat cantik, cantik sekali.

"Oi" Shikamaru mendekat kea rah Temari, sekarang ia tepat disamping Temari yang sedang mengenang ujian Chunin dulu.

"Ya?" Temari menatap Shikamaru.

"Soal…lamaran itu…kamu serius?"

"Jealousy?" selidik Temari sedikit menggoda.

"Bukan…ingin tahu saja" mukanya Shikamaru memerah dan menutupinya dengan memandang kea rah lain.

"Hei, lihat aku" Temari memutar kepala Shikamaru ke arahnya, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Tidak" mata Shikamaru menatap lekat mata Temari, "Bisakah aku bertanya satu lagi?"

"Silahkan"

"Apa ada satu dari lamaran itu yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Diam sejenak, sebelum Temari menjawab.

"Satu-dua, pasti ada" jawabnya jujur. Shikamaru tiba-tiba merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Temari dari wajahnya.

"Oh, begitu" Shikamaru mendesah. Temari mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku bilang 'tertarik' bukan berarti 'setuju' Tuan Nara" katanya sopan dan memegang tangan Shikamaru erat-erat. Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru merasa malu. Temari nyengir.

"Apa aku masih punya tempat?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian. Temari terkejut. Lalu ia tersenyum dengan muka malu bercampur bahagia.

"Tentu saja" Temari berkata akhirnya dengan malu-malu. Shikamaru tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Bisakah kau menunggu?"

Temari mengangguk di bahu Shikamaru.

Dua tahun kemudian…

"EEHHHH?! Serius lo?!" Naruto berteriak barbar di depan muka Shikamaru. Shikamaru memandang jijay pada ludah Naruto yang muncrat.

"Merepotkan sih, tapi ya, aku akan menikah dengan Temari" ulangnya.

"Wah, selamat ya, Shikamaru!" kata Sakura ikut bahagia, "Enak nih, masih muda!"

"Ya, sama-sama juga" Shikamaru berkata kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja mulai pacaran sejak kepulangan Sasuke si sialan itu. Meski Sasuke udah tobat sampai di hadapan ustadz, entah kenapa Shikamaru masih agak kesal padanya.

"Shikamaru! Kok Naruto dkk duluan yang dikasih tau!!" protes Ino dan Chouji, "Kukira kami teman baikmu?"

"Kalian kejauhan sih. Merepotkan tahu" kata Shikamaru seperti biasa.

"Mencurigakan nih, Shikamaru" Kiba, Shino dan Hinata tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, "Ada apa ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Memang mencurigakan. Aku dengar, ya, Temari sudah lebih dulu…er…hamil?" kabar-kabari dari Tenten membuat semuanya kaget setengah idup.

"SERIUS LO!!"

Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala, "Jangan berprasangka dong. Walaupun itu benar, tapi kami sudah merencanakan ini dari lama kok"

"Enggak bisa nahan nafsu" komentar Neji dan Sasuke.

"Nyebur kali aja sono!" bentak Shikamaru ke kedua mahluk berwatak dingin itu dengan bahasa yang "kasar". Naruto ikut nimbrung.

"Emangnya upacaranya diadain kapan?? Ada makah-makan?? Ada ramen??"

"Berisik ah, Naruto!" tukas Sakura malu, "Nggak sopan tauk!"

"Nggak apa-apa" Shikamaru menjawab, "Upacaranya tentu saja di Suna lah. Berhubung bapaknya Temari udah nggak ada, Gaara yang jadi wakil"

"SUMPEEE?!" Lagi-lagi Naruto muncrat, si kyubi ini ngebayangin Gaara pake tuksedo item, ngawinin kakaknya. Ancur!

"Ya udahlah. Nanti kukabari lagi. Sekarang aku mau ke tempatnya Hokage dulu. Gila, ngerepotin banget Udah mau nikah tetap dapat misi" gerundel Shikamaru dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal, "IIIH, nyebelin! Enak banget udah mau nikah! Gue, pacar aja kagak punya!"

"Dasar nggak laku-laku" komentar Sasuke, dibalas dengan lemparan kunai dari Naruto, meski meleset.

"GUE JUGA MAU PUNYA PACAR KALIIII!!"


End file.
